Definiendo a John Watson
by LNott
Summary: "¿Me he pasado?" Dos palabras y Lestrade se dio cuenta de quién era John Watson en realidad. TRADUCCIÓN. Autor Original: StillWaters1


Título: Definiendo a John Watson ( _Defining John Watson_ )

Autor: Still Waters

Traductora: LNott

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de _Sherlock_. Sólo juego, con amor y respesto a los que trajeron a estos personajes a la vida.

Resumen: "¿Me he pasado?" Dos palabras y Lestrade se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad John Watson.

Notas de autor: Siempre me ha parecido que el "¿Me he pasado?" de Sherlock en Study in Pink define el repentino papel de John en la vida de Sherlock que él diciéndole a Lestrade "Está conmigo", en la escena del crimen. Esta pequeña pieza, a través del POV's Lestrade, es el resultado de una exploración más profunda. Espero de verdad que haberle hecho justicia a los personajes. Gracias por leer.

Notas de traductora: Para mí, esta pieza es maravillosa. Estoy agradecida de que StillWaters1 me permitiera traducirla porque ha sido un placer. Si a vosotros, lectores, también os ha gustado, os animo a que le dejéis una review en la historia original ( _Defining John Watson_ \- s/8074466/1/Defining-John-Watson). Además, si alguien detecta un error en la traducción, ya sea gramatical, de vocabulario o de cualquier otro tipo, le pido que me notifique del fallo en una review. Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten.

 **Definiendo a John Watson**

John: Entonces, ¿por qué le aguantas?

Lestrade: Porque Sherlock Holmes es un gran hombre. Y pienso que algún día – si tenemos mucha, mucha suerte – él podría ser un hombre bueno.

~ _A Study in Pink_

Hicieron falta sólo dos palabras – un descanso poco común en la clásica diatriba de Sherlock, aumentada por el caos de una redada antidroga – para que Lestrade se diera cuenta de quién era John Watson en realidad.

" _¿Me he pasado?"_

Fue una pausa en el agitado y confuso rechazo ante las acciones de una mujer moribunda que no entraban en las estrechas definiciones que Sherlock tenía de la mente humana; una pausa y una pregunta directa a un extraño al que no sólo acaba de conocer, sino al que también había cogido cariño. Sherlock no sentía _cariño_. Él necesitaba a las personas, claro – como puzles en los que trabajar, algo con lo que combatir el aburrimiento y ejercitar su inteligencia – pero sólo eran piezas que él manipulaba, insultaba, estudiaba y con las que experimentaba hasta un punto de ruptura que hacía obvia el hecho de que él no quería a las personas de su alrededor más allá de sus limitadas finalidades. Lestrade quizás no era el único detective consultor del mundo, pero él conocía la importancia de los patrones de comportamiento – y esas dos palabras, esa pausa… rompieron lo más parecido al patrón que Sherlock había seguido.

Sherlock nunca se había detenido en mitad de una de sus diatribas en las que procesaba los datos para considerar las reacciones emocionales de la gente a su alrededor; él nunca había considerado las reacciones de choque y de disgusto del equipo de Lestrade como algo más que distracciones inútiles. Pero esa noche, en el descanso de uno de sus usuales discursos emocionalmente distantes, Sherlock no sólo ignoró el consiguiente silencio moralista y siguió después como normalmente haría; él se enfocó en el silencio de John, estudiando el cambio en el rostro y en su postura… y no sólo se detuvo, sino que preguntó; mirando seriamente a John – queriendo que John – le diera una respuesta. Y él le dio cuatro palabras lanzadas únicamente a los oídos de Sherlock y que redujeron sus fundamentos más básicos a nada. La respuesta de un militar. La respuesta que un autoproclamado genio sociópata necesitaba.

"Sólo un poco, sí."

Y Sherlock se malditamente detuvo otra vez – silenciosamente, y conociéndole, probablemente a regañadientes, reconociendo el tropiezo mientras que simultáneamente archiva esta nueva información en su disco duro interno; el lenguaje corporal que Lestrade logró traducir después de años de conocer a aquel hombre, y que John podía leer tan fácilmente como si hubiera conocido a Sherlock durante toda su vida.

Fue sólo un momento – una parada de medio segundo antes de que Sherlock desconectara y volviera a correr, hablando acerca de amantes e inteligencia y de los estúpidos que eran todos – pero fue suficiente.

Suficiente para que Lestrade se diera cuenta de que John, el doctor del ejército que había aparecido en la vida de Sherlock con la fortuita e improbable posibilidad del mismo destino, era el único.

El único hombre que convertiría a Sherlock de ser un _gran_ hombre a un hombre _bueno_.

Los ojos de Lestrade se trasladaron desde el animado proceso rápido de pensamiento de Sherlock al firme y atento enfoque de John; una presencia constante que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para mirar por encima la salvaje tormenta impredecible que era Sherlock Holmes y no sólo mantenerse firme, sino también estar plenamente dedicado a ella: fascinado, procesando, apoyando, desafiando. A veces sin estar seguro, pero nunca retrocediendo.

 _Sí_ , pensó Lestrade. _Muy, muy afortunado_.


End file.
